


Catwoman's Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Poor Catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Catwoman attempts to find Isis after the latter runs from her.





	Catwoman's Search

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

*Beautiful jewels* Catwoman thought as she viewed a woman wandering the streets of Gotham City. Her eyes remained on the jewels on the woman's wrist. She faced a cat. ''You know what to do, Isis,'' she said. Catwoman smiled after Isis ran to the woman. She watched while the woman noticed Isis and reached down to stroke her back. 

Isis purred and used her mouth to take the jewels. She viewed the woman abandoning her.

Catwoman continued to smile as she approached Isis. ''Very good.'' She took the jewels and placed them on one wrist. Catwoman viewed Isis running to a sewer and jumping into it. Her eyes widened while she gasped. ''Isis!''

After following Isis into the sewer, Catwoman searched for her. She frowned after she viewed one alligator wandering. She revealed a whip before the alligator abandoned her. Catwoman looked ahead. She continued to search. Footsteps caused her to tilt her head to one side.

Catwoman gasped again after she viewed Isis wandering. Her eyes became wide another time as soon as a scowling man appeared with two alligators. She focused on the man's half-shades, pirate-like clothes, shoulder length hair, etc. 

''You dare trespass in the Sewer King's lair?'' He glanced from Isis to his pet alligators. The Sewer King smiled. He lifted Isis by the scruff before the latter struggled and screeched. 

''ISIS!'' Catwoman shouted as her eyes remained wide. She viewed the alligators snapping at Isis. 

''My pretties will devour two trespassers,'' the Sewer King said to Catwoman while his smile remained. He enjoyed viewing the cat's wide eyes. *My children are stealing other pretties from others this instant. I can watch as my pets get rid of all trespassers until the children return* he thought.

Catwoman's body tensed as Isis screeched again. *I have to distract the Sewer King* she thought after she scowled at him. She brought her whip back before she used it to contact the Sewer King's sash around the waist. Catwoman's smile returned the minute the sash ripped apart. One corner of her mouth almost reached her eye as soon as the Sewer King's trousers fell. She saw his white boxers with alligators.

The Sewer King's eyes widened before he scowled at Catwoman again. He pulled his trousers up and blushed a tiny bit. The Sewer King released Isis and gasped the minute she approached a happy Catwoman. He used one hand to hold his trousers up, but his boxers remained visible. 

The Sewer King viewed Catwoman holding Isis and running. His eyes widened another time after the jewels slid off and contacted the ground. He approached the jewels and lifted them. The Sewer King's smile came back. He didn't desire new pretties for now. His body began to shake with laughter.

 

THE END


End file.
